nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Barthélémy Toguo
Barthélémy Toguo, plasticien contemporain camerounais, né en 1967 à M’Balmayo (Cameroun) Biographie Barthélémy Toguo a étudié les Arts plastique à Abidjan, en Côte-d’Ivoire (1989-1993), à Grenoble (1993-1996), et enfin à la Kunstakademie de Düsseldorf. Son travail est souvent formé d'installations aux formes les plus diverses, utilisant des supports variés: il pratique autant la sculpture ou la peinture que la vidéo, la photo, l'installation ou la performance. Barthélemy Toguo met en scène les différentes expériences qu'il a connues ou sucitées etl rassemble les souvenirs et les sensations de ses voyages. Ses œuvres parlent de la difficulté à aborder de nouveaux territoires, tout en mettant en valeur le terroir d'où l'on vient. Il déclare ainsi : « La vie et ses ressentis sont mes sources d’inspiration » ou encore « Qu'un homme soit blanc,noir, ou jaune, peu importe, il est de toute façon un être potentiellement exilé ». Certains éléments sont récurrents dans son travail, notamment ceux en référence au clivage entre Occident et « Reste du monde». Ainsi, la référence aux sans papiers et aux frontières comme limites dans les lourds tampons de bois surdimensionnés portant des messages tels « Transit sans arrêt », ou « Périmé ». L’œuvre graphique de Toguo, en particulier ses aquarelles, est d’une grande richesse, et combine coulures et matières plus ou moins denses pour évoquer les divers liquides corporels, sans, sperme, larmes… Barthélémy Toguo a fondé un centre d’art au Cameroun, Bandjoun Station, fabriqué par ceux qui l’habitent, artistes ou intellectuels, le temps d’une résidence. Il vit et travaille à Bandjoun (Cameroun) et Paris. Il est représenté en France par la galerie Anne de Villepoix, Paris. Déclarations: «''Je m’attache à créer des atmosphères, des émotions, des sensations fortes et des petites réflexions sur notre société contemporaine. Mes travaux illustrent bien les relations entre le Nord et le Sud, qui oscillent entre l’import de produits et l’export des personnes. On peut le voir dans la vieille Europe. Mes travaux et moi assumons la même condition que ces produits soumis à l’exil.» À propos d'une exposition en 2007, Africa Remix à Johannesburg, où il présente Dusbin, La Poubelle "''C'est un ensemble composé de 53 drapeaux du continent africain qui forme là un grand sac poubelle. Et au-dessus, il y a un WC turc, un WC qui est installé à la bouche du sac pour recevoir toute la merde, tous les déchets toxiques, tout ce que les Anglais appellent « shit » que le continent reçoit parfois par la volonté même des Africains qui acceptent qu'on puisse déposer tous ces déchets sur le continent. Et je pense en tant qu'artiste qu'il faut que je prenne des engagements. Je ne peux pas rester à travers de toutes ces guerres et de ces misères. En même temps je ne veux pas être un donneur de leçons, c'est juste un regard sur notre société, sur ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Et c'est la vraie place de l'artiste dans la société. Comment on pourrait juste penser que l'artiste a fait cette pièce pour être … pour choquer ? C'est un fait qui est réel, c'est comme l'absence de la démocratie dans certains pays, c'est comme cette fuite des cerveaux, c'est comme cette immigration, c'est un fruit qui perd au quotidien sa jeunesse. C'est un fait qui est réel, qui est en face de nous et on peut pas dire que c'est inventé. Et donc l'artiste use de tout cela, utilise tout cela, ces ressources-là pour faire son travail. Si les Africains prennent mal cela, je dirais que ce serait dommage, de leur part, de ne pas voir la réalité en face parce que je crois qu'il faut passer par une critique pour évoluer. Les autres pays occidentaux sont passés par là et moi je pense que le continent va mal, c'est un fait et je vois pas les améliorations quelque part et je crois, très personnellement, que les barrières doivent tomber aujourd'hui. ". Expositions (sélection) *1998 Parasites (Centre d'Arts Plastiques, Saint-Fons ) *1999 Migrateurs (Paris, ARC) *2000 Virgin Forest (Rennes, La Criée) * 2000 Transit ( Biennale de Lyon) * 2002 Emergency Exit ( Nantes, Le Lieu unique) * 2003 Pure and clean ( Institute of Visual Arts, Milwaukee) * 2004 The Sick Opera (Paris, Palais de Tokyo) * 2005 The Human Mirror (Lorient, Ecole supérieure d’Art) *2005-7 Africa Remix- Centre Pompidou Paris- Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud *2006 Notre histoire... au Palais de Tokyo *2007 Dans le cadre de la FIAC , une de ses œuvres " In the Spotlight" a été exposée dans les Jardins des Tuileries à Paris. *2008 Je reviendrai (MAC/VAL ,Vitry sur Seine) *2010 Environment and Object in Recent African Art, Museum and Art Gallery at Skidmore College, New-York, ** The Lost Dogs’ Orchestra, Galerie Lelong, Paris, 2010 *2011 Biennale de Lyon 2011 ** Biennale internationale d'art contemporain de Melle 2011 ** 8e Biennale do Mercosul, Porto Alegre, ** New Ceramics, Manufacture Nationale de Sèvres, Paris, 2011 ; Site personnel site personnel Galerie Image:Toguo21.jpg|Purification III, lavis Image:Toguo22.jpg|Installation 2008 Image:Toguo23.jpg|Performance 2006 ---- 2011 New Ceramics, Manufacture Nationale de Sèvres, Paris, category:Naissance en 1967 category:plasticien contemporain camerounais